Volatile silicon compounds have found wide acceptance in a number of different types of products ranging from cosmetics to antifreeze formulations. Such silicon compounds are good solvents for a variety of materials and serve to give excellent feel on skin and hair.
The most common types of volatile silicon compounds are linear and cyclic siloxanes having from one to about seven siloxane groups. While these are the most common, there are other types which have been disclosed. Included among such other silicon compounds are those in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,424, Winnick, issued June 10, 1980 ##STR1##
Additional disclosures of volatile silicon compounds are in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,062, Wang et al., issued Oct. 19, 1982. Certain alkyl linear siloxanes such as ##STR2## are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,087, Poliniak et al., issued Mar. 8, 1983. Cyclic silicones different from those mentioned above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,837, Pader, issued Dec. 21, 1982. Still other volatile silicon compounds are disclosed in Japanese unexamined applications JP 9108-046, Oct. 14, 1974; JP 1102-019, Sept. 7, 1976; JP 607-824, June 15, 1981; JP 6139-527, Oct. 31, 1981; and JP 7035-526, Feb. 26, 1982.
Although the references discussed above disclose a variety of volatile silicon compounds in a variety of compositions, there is still the need for cosmetic and household products which incorporate volatile silicon compounds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic and household products containing silicon materials which provide improved solvency and compatibility with other composition components.
This and other objectives will become readily available from the detailed disclosure below.
All percentages and ratios herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Additionally, all measurements are made at 25.degree. C. unless otherwise specified.